knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Service
|quest=Cloud Service questline |translation= }} Cloud Service is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 08.02.2019 Cloud Service event, for a duration of 12 days only. It goes together with the Cloud Service questline. Story Tagline: "The place where the fates of lovers are decided." Cloud Service questline Questline available with Level 10. Themes: 08.02.2019 Cloud Service event, Cloud Service. Time: 12 days. #Don't part with your loved ones #... # (quest) #Through difficulties to the sweets # (quest) #Sunny mood #Magician's Love #Pocket universe # (quest) #Masterpiece #Dreams come true Geography Structures: *'Storage' *'Coughing Cupid' *'Alchemical Table' *'Balloon' *'Firepole', portal to sublocations Broken Hearts Kingdom and Rose'n'Candy Country. Objects to take home: none. File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Coughing cupid.png|'Coughing Cupid' File:Heart altar.png|'Alchemical Table' File:Hot air balloon arranged marriage.png|'Balloon' File:Firepole cloud service.png|'Firepole' Resources: special resources are Sweet Cloud (21pcs, with Cotton Candy ). Georesources: none. File:Map_LOCATION_ru01.png|link=File:Map_LOCATION_ru01.png|Russian VK version map Sublocation: Broken Hearts Kingdom }} Broken Hearts Kingdom is a sublocation in the temporary location Cloud Service. It can be reached through the Firepole portal. Map areas: starting area (SW), ??? (W, N, S), Swan Lake area (center). Structures: *Storage *the ladies (SW): Queen Vain, Cinderella, Georgette, Business Witch *the men: Cream Dracula with Honey Cake (S), Hatter with Magic Hats (SE), McManus with Dragon Adviser (E), Mariachi with Music Stand (N), George (center), Wheel of Luck (center). File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Queen vain.png|'Queen Vain' File:Cinderella blue dress lift.png|'Cinderella' File:Georgette.png|'Georgette' File:Business witch.png|'Business Witch' File:Honey cake.png|'Honey Cake' File:Cream dracula.png|'Cream Dracula' File:Hatter.png|'Hatter' File:Dragon adviser.png|'Dragon Adviser' File:Mcmanus.png|'McManus' File:Mariachi.png|'Mariachi' File:Music stand.png|'Music Stand' File:Dwarf stool.png|'George' File:Wheel of luck.png|'Wheel of Luck' Resources: Beehive / (17/31pcs, with , , Fruit Honey ), Royal Pepper (32pcs, with , , Royal Pepper ), Sweet Carrot (10,17,23pcs, with , , Sweet Carrot ), Rose Bush (23pcs, with , , Rose Petals ). *Magic Hat / (needs 100 Sweet Carrot , then click for reward: 1 Bunny , , and more) *Singing Flower / (needs 1 Water, then resource, 39pcs with , , Flower Song ). Georesources: none. Sublocation: Rose'n'Candy Country }} Rose'n'Candy Country is a sublocation in the temporary location Cloud Service. It can be reached through the Firepole portal. It is a dungeon-type location. You can find boxes with Candy . Structures: Storage, Sweet Tooth Top (competition board), Rose'n'Candy Express (portal to next level.) Resources: various. Georesources: none. Event articles |-|Coughing Cupid= }} The Coughing Cupid is a structure in the temporary travel location Cloud Service. Tagline: "Won't be able to connect two Loving Hearts at the most important moment! I wonder whether it's a cause or an effect of his illness." |-|Alchemical Table= }} The Alchemical Table is a structure in the temporary travel location Cloud Service. It creates items. Tagline: "Cupid uses this table to create new chemicals for his arrows. Now we need it to make the Eggnog to take care of Cupid." |-|Balloon= }} The Balloon is a structure in the temporary travel location Cloud Service. Once upgraded it gives rewards 20 times, every 12 hours. |-|Ladies= }} The ladies Queen Vain, Cinderella, Georgette, and Business Witch are a structures in the temporary travel location Cloud Service sublocation Broken Hearts Kingdom. Each of the ladies is looking for a partner. After giving each a Candy (found in sublocation Rose'n'Candy Country), she will give a hint about what she is looking for. Once all ladies have been given a Candy, the rest of the sublocation Broken Hearts Kingdom is unlocked. Hints: *Queen Vain: "Feelings are for the weak, I can't understand them! unlikely to be convinced without some magic or supernatural forces." *Cinderella: "When I was running away from the ball to my about-to-turn-into-a-pumpkin carriage I was saved by a stranger in a cloak. He was so kind to me! Maybe he was my one and only?" *Georgette: "Look, I'm investigating really strange case: somebody leaves a cup of delicious milk tea on my office table every single day! But... the culprit remains anonymous." *Business Witch: "On a cold dark night when the Moon was in Sagittarius, I was using magic to find out the name of my true love. I fell asleep and saw him in my dream... well, all I know about him is that he loves wearing hats as much as I do!" There are four men that can be matched with the ladies. Each man needs to have some quests and tasks done first, after which he can be moved to be matched with one of the ladies. Once correctly matched, they can be clicked for a reward, which contains: 1 Loving Hearts , , and more. |-|Honey Cake and Cream Dracula= }} The Honey Cake is a structure in the temporary travel location Cloud Service sublocation Broken Hearts Kingdom. Tagline: "Cream Dracula wants to make it as huge and sweet as his love." Once completed, the accompanying Cream Dracula can be clicked for a reward. Afterwards he can be moved to be matched with one of the Ladies. Once correctly matched, they can be clicked for a reward. |-|Hatter= }} The Hatter is a structure in the temporary travel location Cloud Service. Tagline: "Wants to put on a marvelous show with hats, rabbits and ficus plants for this darling." Once completed, he can be clicked for a reward. Afterwards he can be moved to be matched with one of the Ladies. Once correctly matched, they can be clicked for a reward. |-|Dragon Adviser= }} The Dragon Adviser is a structure in the temporary travel location Cloud Service. Tagline: "McManus' loyal assistant. Feed him Royal Peppers, and he will use his fire breath to help you get Moon Splinters." With upgrading it, the Dragon Adviser creates a harvestable resource nearby: Fallen Meteorite / (35,50,35,50,35pcs, with , , Moon Splinter ). |-|McManus= }} The McManus is a structure in the temporary travel location Cloud Service. Tagline: "Wants to give his darling the whole world. Or at least a pocket version of it." McManus can be upgraded with Moon Splinters gained from the Dragon Adviser. Once completed, he can be clicked for a reward. Afterwards he can be moved to be matched with one of the Ladies. Once correctly matched, they can be clicked for a reward. |-|Music Stand= }} The Music Stand is a structure in the temporary travel location Cloud Service. It creates items. Tagline: "Her you can make Magic Notes for Mariachi's new masterpiece." You need to create 7 Magic Notes for the nearby Mariachi's music scroll. Place a Magic Note on the map, click it to change shape, and place it in a matching slot on the music scroll. Once completed, click for a reward. Afterwards the Mariachi can be moved to be matched with one of the Ladies. Once correctly matched, they can be clicked for a reward. |-|George= }} The George is a structure in the temporary travel location Cloud Service. Tagline: "Help George make a perfect romantic date on Swan Lake", "George is feeling blue: he has to part with Gail for another year... and he is handing you a letter from the cloud office!" Complete for the final Loving Hearts. Once completed, Gorge leaves behing a chest containing: , , , items. |-|Wheel of Luck= }} The Wheel of Luck is a structure in the temporary travel location Cloud Service. Spin the Wheel of Luck for rewards, using 1 Candy . Notes Category:Locations